Learning To Let Go
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: ****Previously entitled 'Learn To Live Again'. Lizzie reflects on her continued relationship with The Stranger several years after their first meeting, and how through their love she has finally learnt to live and trust again! PLEASE REVIEW!


**Learning To Let Go**

Lizzie stood alone, consumed in thought upon the grassy cliff top overlooking the docks. This was Frankie's favourite place, Marie's favourite place, now even her own favourite place, and her first port of call many a time after the long and trialling events of the day threatened to every now and again overwhelm her. She stared down at the ships below and before her, the key already abuzz with frantic activity even at this early hour… and gazed even further beyond her initial line of sight, through the coarse grassy hillsides and their high peaks, and far out to sea.

It had been almost two years ago now since she had spent her first afternoon with a complete stranger – all three of them; herself, a stranger, and Frankie her son… their son. But it had been on this very spot when her feelings towards the man whom she had until that moment regarded with such scepticism and mistrust had suddenly changed… and although he had still been fundamentally a stranger to her, he had within a moment not seemed at all that frightening and untrustworthy.

_"Trust me, you have to trust somebody someday."_

The following evening she knew had been the night that she had first fallen in love with him, and he with her. Maybe it had been the dance they had shared which had brought them closer together – that had certainly been when their bond had truly been cemented – or perhaps it had been their first kiss. Perhaps it had been Marie's influence, she after all had been the one who had brought them together... she had recommended him as Frankie's father in the first place. Then again perhaps it had been that look in his eyes, his obvious compassion for and the immediate bond he'd shared with her son. Or perhaps it had been his reaction at hearing the true cause of Frankie's deafness – there had been a very real pain in his eyes, incomprehension, and a genuine sadness which couldn't be expressed… these were all the true signs of a good man.

… and here she now was, she smiled to think. No past, no present, no future, that's what she had asked for, and yet she had found so much more; a father for Frankie, a best friend, a soul mate, a lover, and soon they were to be married.

In three hours his ship was due to dock, and then they would be together. Free to enjoy their new life. David would only have one more trip to make after that and then they would finally belong together. She had finally found her happiness.

It had been an entire six months after their first meeting before they had seen each other again, although they had kept in touch via letters, and Frankie now at least had a real father to write to. Frankie had never stopped calling David dad, and Lizzie had soon grown to realise that it hadn't mattered to her son what Davie had done in the past – he had been too young to even remember – and it hadn't taken long for it to dawn on her that David had been the only father Frankie had ever known.

When she had first discovered his identity, that he had indeed been Marie's brother, everything had seemed to slot so easily into place. It was as though her life was making sense for the first time in years. The way that he had shaken Ally's hand during that first evening spent together – as though meeting somebody whom he had already heard so much about – should have given it away. She could hardly contain her happiness when Marie had revealed to her whom he had really been. She had felt as though she had been falling in love for the very first time all over again, only this time it had felt different, so much better – this time it had felt right.

On reading Frankie's final letter to the man she'd thought he had believed to be his father she had been initially shocked, guilt ridden, even afraid. Although she had soon grown to realise that her deception hadn't in any way influenced the way Frankie felt towards David – in her son's eyes he was, and always would be his father – and when Marie had given her details of how to get in contact with him she had forwarded him Frankie's letter along with one of her own.

The reply she had received in response had only confirmed what she already knew in her own heart, and the very next time he had docked he had proposed to her.

They hadn't known each other very long, although some including Marie would admit that it had been long enough, and it hadn't taken Lizzie long to make her decision.

Soon now they would be a proper family; Lizzie, David, and Frankie their son, and Lizzie smiled as she looked down at the growing scene of bustle before her – the sun rising in the distance illuminating the sky with the glow of its gentle yellow rays… and she knew that she had finally found her happiness - the knight in shining armour she had been looking for.


End file.
